


Unkempt

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “When was the last time you groomed these?”





	Unkempt

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Magnus/Alec + wings. The prompt had to be between 50 and 100 words long.

“When was the last time you groomed these?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec’s ruffled feathers. The wings fluttered under his touch as he realigned the feathers. 

“It’s been a rough couple of weeks,” Alec replied in a whisper, wings drooping in a sign of embarrassment.

Magnus sighed and massaged the spot on Alec’s back where the wings sat, smiling as Alec softly moaned. “You still need to take care of these, Alexander.” He pressed a little harder, making the wings flutter again and Alec’s back arch. “You know what happens if you don’t, and I happen to like your wings.”


End file.
